Random Naruto Battles
by DBZJaganeye
Summary: Some random long Naruto Battles, expect a Naruto vs. Sasuke here, but later on in the story, only chapter 1 is up! It's a classic Gaara vs. Naruto, better then sounds!
1. Gaara vs Naruto

Hey guys, I've been currently studying the Naruto Character actions, so now we'll have some random battles. FIRST MATCH IS NARUTO VS. GAARA! An old classic of the 2 Jincchuukins or however you spell it. Note all this happened before the time skip and after Sasuke left!

Stats:

Uzumaki Naruto 

Age: 12

Speed: 20

Strength: 20

Chakra: 20

Intel: 5

Chakra control: 11

Rank: genin

HP: 15

**Gaara **

Age: 13

Speed?

Chakra?

Strength?

Intel: 20

Chakra control: 100

Rank: genin

HP: 15

Note that charka means the amount of bars(for example, 4 chakra means 400 of charka), and the same goes for HP!

NARUTO, RANDOM FIGHTS!

Fight 1

Gaara vs. Naruto, Old Classic!

Area: Konoha Training Grounds

Naruto: 15 HP bars, 20 Chakra bars

Gaara: 15 HP bars? Chakra bars

Gaara was just standing there, with his gourd un plugged, when Naruto was in a fight position. They both were waiting for the other to move and Naruto was holding too much excitement from the waiting. You can see him sometimes get out of his position and jump in the air like it was his birth-day or something.

"Until I become Hokage, I refuse to die!" shouted the annoying blond brat!

"I'm gonna feed you good blood tonight!" said Gaara.

(Battle Start!)

Naruto's excitement left him and he ran at Gaara as fast as he good. He looked like he was going to kick Gaara in the chest but then used his hands to get in the air and then tried to kick him from above. Sadly though his kick didn't make it through the sand. He then went in the air and landed in the ground. He ran at Gaara again, and slide to the right, behind him, and attempted to attack him there. He didn't make it through the sand once again. Gaara shot sand at Naruto who dodged it.

"ERR! THAT'S IT!" shouted Naruto. "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" shouted Naruto making one shadow doppel ganger. He then focused energy in his left hand, using his right to focus it to another direction, and the doppel ganger doing the same, but with the originals hand. The original then had a wind kind of orb. The doppel ganger took the original Naruto's arm and began to spin him and let go making Naruto holding a orb run to Gaara at a speed more then his normal speed. Naruto then let out his orb aiming it at Gaara.

"RASANEGAN!" shouted Naruto pushing his Rasanegan at Gaara. The sand came attempting to block the Rasanegan, but instead it was destroyed and still being charged at Gaara. It then reached Gaara's second line of defense, shattering his stomachs sand armor, and attacking Gaara's real stomach! The effect sent Gaara flying, and he quickly landed on his feet using his sand to help.

Gaara: 14 HP, 15th Bar: 0 (14 HP comes when 1 of the 15th bar is taken, same goes for all the bars and same with charka!)

Gaara then trapped Naruto in a Sand Coffin, crushing him slowly attempting to do Sand Barriel, trying to end Naruto's life.

"TAIIYOH KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" shouted Naruto.

The Sand Coffin exploded, damaging Naruto a bit, and the result: Thousand's of Naruto flying in the air, some disappearing from the fact that they've been through an explosion.

Naruto: 13 HP, 14th Bar: 50, 15th: 0(obviously, I wont do that any more ok!) 18 Chakra, 19 bar: 75

The Naruto's fell on their feet. They then went charging at Gaara, each taking a Kunai and either throwing Kunai's or attempting to stab him with a kunai, all failed, except 1, the original Uzumaki Naruto who hit Gaara from below doing a uppercut. Lucky for Gaara, the punch only took away 1 of health instead of 5 like it should because of his armor!

Gaara: 13 HP, 14th: 99

That punch though was enough to make Gaara lose focus of the battle, making whatever danger he's sensing, not react to his brain. Naruto punched Gaara, with 4 clones kicking Gaara in the air! Naruto jumped in the air, and kicked Gaara once! "UZU!" Kicked Gaara again! "Maki!" Kicked Gaara one last time sending him to the ground "BARRAGE!"

This moved snapped Gaara back in action.

Gaara: 13 HP, 14th: 71

Gaara stood, and shot sand all around him, hitting almost every Naruto. 3 was left now!

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Gaara laughed evily.

"What's with you laughing?" asked Naruto not expecting an answer.

Gaara shot sand at Narutos, who easily dodged it!

"Come on! That all you got?" they asked.

Each one then threw 3 shurikens, each shuriken being blocked!

"THERE YOU ARE!" shouted Gaara trapping a Naruto in a Sand Coffin.

"DIE!" he shouted and Naruto exploded from the Sand Barriel, and the clones disappeared and Gaara won!

Or so it seemed because Naruto came out from the ground trying to do his same trick, failing, but secretly putting a letter bomb on Gaara's leg, and then attempting to punch Gaara. First the sand was attempting to block, but Naruto was smart to put charka in his arms to make his punch too powerful for the sand to block it, hitting Gaara with a right hook right in the face! Naruto then jumped, looking like he's dodging sand, and then got hit by one, going in a Sand Coffin!

"AHH!" shouted Naruto.

"You lose!" said Gaara.

"Boom…" was all that Naruto said.

Then the letter bomb exploded, giving no time for the sand to block, making Gaara get hurt, and lost 25 of health instead of 50!

Gaara: 13 HP, 14th bar: 45

Naruto: 13 HP, 14th bar: 48, 18 chakra, 19th bar: 50

Naruto put Chakra in his feet, and ran at Gaara, still with charka in his arms, also adding charka to his hands, and punched Gaara, hitting him!

Gaara: 13 HP, 14th bar: 40

Naruto: 18 chakra, 19th bar: 47

Naruto then jumped throwing 20 shurikens, 15 being blocked, and the other 5 hitting because Naruto is still using the charka in his hands!

Gaara: 13 HP, 14th bar: 15

Gaara stood, he wouldn't allow a weak 12 year old beat him! That's for sure. He threw sand everywhere, giving little time for Naruto to dodge and think, with lots hitting him!

Naruto: 13 HP, 14th bar: 15, 18 chakra, 19th bar: 41

Gaara had suddenly fealt pain everywhere, cramps given from the Rasanegan a 1 hour ago. He knew this weakened him dearly! He was losing 1 percent of health every 5 seconds, he had to think of something now. Naruto was ahead of time though, and used another Rasanegan!

Gaara: 11 HP, 12th bar: 1

Gaara punched the air, and a giant sand fist hit Naruto lifting him in the air! To make things worst for Naruto, Gaara made more Giant fists of sand, and kept pummeling him!

Naruto: 12 HP, 13th Bar: 0 , 12th Bar: 25

Naruto dodged a few fists, he only had to dodge 5! It seemed Gaara can't control more then 5 at once! Naruto was thinking of a plan, but it was hard with all this moving. He then smiled stupidly, and watched as all 5 fists charged at him at once. Then an explosion came, and a smoke came a few inches away, with Naruto there! You then see all 5 fists, together as if they punched each other at once! Followed by another explosion of a bomb letter! It was just one letter placed on a stick, but it was enough to destroy the fists!

"That was close! Good thing I used the kawarimi no jutsu just in time to get away!" shouted Naruto.

Gaara: 10 HP, 11th bar: 75

Naruto: 18 chakra, 19th bar: 11

Gaara had one last chance, Naruto wasn't going to deliver, so he waited a while, preparing for a jutsu that Naruto probably will not survive through like last time! It took a few hours, but now, he could use it! Gaara's arm flipped out, and got bigger transforming!

"SHUKAKU! ITS' HIM!" shouted Naruto!

Gaara left side was completely changed, but it stopped there.

"Eh? It must take time, he might have to transform little by little!" Naruto thought aloud.

Shukaku Gaara ran at Naruto and swung his arm hitting Naruto making him fly!

Naruto: 11 HP, 12th bar: 50

Naruto landed on his feet and Gaara's other hand also transformed!

He ran at Naruto who dodged another striked and Gaara's right side was completely changed! All that was normal was the middle of his face, and going down from the middle! He ran again, but met with the Rasanegan once more! He then sneeked behind and stabbed a Kunai as Gaara was completely transformed.

"The secret ninja technique of death: 1000 years of death!" shouted Naruto.

Shukaku Gaara turned around and striked Naruto, making him fly. Naruto had his eyes closed and he only said one thing… "Boom…"

A big explosion then came from behind Shukaku Gaara!

Naruto landed on his feet.

Gaara: 9 HP, 10th bar: 95(Note that the Rasanegan cramp doesn't effect Gaara in this form)

Shukaku Gaara slowly started to get bigger, every part of his body! Soon he was full sized!

"Remember this jutsu? TAIIYOH KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" shouted Naruto summoning thousands of Naruto's everywhere, on the trees, on the ground, standing on water, everywhere around Shukaku!

"CHARGE!" each one said charging attempting to attack. 5 came from the ground and attempted to kick him, but Shukaku Gaara striked them with one move destroying the doppel gangers!

3 Naruto's attacked from behind, trying to kick him, but his skin was too thick to do any damage. Shukaku Gaara turned around and slashed them. 5 were going his way with kunais on hand in the air, trying to stab his head, but Shukaku Gaara striked them with one attack again, but 5 letter bombs flew onto his head, and exploded just on impact!

Gaara: 9 HP, 10th bar: 50

They kept charging, but Shukaku Gaara kept destroying and getting hit by attacks that his skin would be able to last from. Soon Shukaku Gaara was full size!

"Dammit… that took a lot of charka!" said Naruto

Naruto: 10th bar, 11 bar: 0

"One last thing I got in mind though!" he said.

20 clones formed into one, doing something that involved charka, and a big glow appeared on the originals hand! It was the Rasanegan! Now all the remaining 29 Naruto shadow doppelgangers grabbed each other by the air and looked like they were holding hands in a strait land! All 30 Naruto's, with one with a Rasanegan orb on the other hand!

"Lets try this! THE NARUTO RASANEGAN SLING SHOT!" shouted Naruto as they twirled each other fast, soon one Naruto was on the ground when the others were in the air! Then they soon started flying, one after the other, all except 5! Then each Naruto had a Rasanegan in their hand, and they landed striking Shukaku with their Rasanegans! Then Shukaku striked one Naruto, the original, who flew and all the shadow doppel gangers disappeared!

Gaara: 5HP, 6th bar: 0

Naruto: 7 HP, 8th bar: 0, 7 chakra, 8th bar: 0

"Now… there's only one thing for me to do!" said Naruto.

Gaara top original form came out doing handseals.

"Spell of fake sleep." Said Gaara.

Naruto slapped the ground and blood with strange markings on it appeared!

"CHISIYOSE NO JUTSU!" shouted Naruto and… Gamakichi, a little tiny frog appeared!

"YAHH! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! ONCE MORE! CHISIYOSE NO JUTSU!" he shouted once more

Then a giant frog, 80 feet tall stood where Naruto was standing, and was just as big as Shukaku, who was in control and not Gaara. Well anyway, he was red on the arms, wore a jacket, and had yellow eyes. Stipes of red were on his neck and chin kinda. Everything else was pink colored! His name was no other then Gamabunta, the boss of all frogs, the father of Gamakichi!

"HEY POP! REMEMBER AFTER THIS, I CAN PLAY STAY AND PLAY WITH NARUTO, RIGHT?" asked Gamakichi.

"Sure thing son, but only if he summons Gamatatsu, your little brother, he must be with you!" said Gamabunta

"WHAT! NOW I'M BABY SITTING!" shouted Naruto.

"Well I wouldn't call it that, well actually it is, but I pay well!" said Gamabunta.

"Please… you're a frog for goodness sake, and what would you pay me? Your giant sword?" asked Naruto who was on Gamabunta's head

"YEAH! GOOD IDEA!" he replied

"I was joking, where would I put it? How can I hold it, I mean it's the size of Hokage Tower for goodness sake!" shouted Naruto.

"I was also, I'll fight Shukaku if you babysitt? Deal, oh and Summon Gamatatsu as well!" he shouted.

"Fine!" pouted Naruto. "Chisiyose no jutsu…" said Naruto obviously pissed off.

Then Gamatatsu came!

"I've never fought bu… HEY! YOU'RE THE FIRST GUY WHO SUMMONED ME WHEN YOU ORDERED ME TO FIGHT A GIANT SNAKE!" shouted the 5 **inched** yellow toad!

"Now now son, I told him to summon you so you can have fun after I fight him ok?" said Gamabunta.

Naruto: 2 chakra, 3rd bar: 0(50 were from summoning the brothers, the other hundreds was from Gamabunta!

Gamabunta dodge a Rychuuin(a shock wave), and then jumped, spitting water at the shockwaves coming at him! An explosion occurred, and it looked like it a fierce rain storm was on!(How wouldn't it, just be happy he wasn't crying or the rainstorm would have been more fierce, lol)

(1 hour later)

Naruto(the damage goes to Naruto): HP: 2, 2 chakra

Gaara: HP: 2

"There's one thing to do…" said Naruto. "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" shouted Naruto

Gamabunta was gone, and Gaara was normal again.

Each Naruto took to kunai's, and ran to the in daze Gaara, and stabbed him, brining him down a bar because he had no armor. They then made him lay on his back and stomped on his balls till he died!

(end of fight)

SORRY for the REALLY bad ending but, it's getting late, and also this chapter is getting too long, decide what you want for the next chapter!

Sasuke vs. Neji

Sakura vs. Kankurou

Naruto vs. Shadow Naruto(not a doppel ganger)

Shikamaru vs. Chouji

Ok, decide. If you want some other fight, way for it so show up here because chances are that I don't have the stats yet. Note I must study the characters very well, and I only have the rookie 9, the sand siblings and Neij's stats, sorry. Note that the stats will stay the same through out the whole chapter! Oh and poor Naruto, and also, I know the end of the fight wasn't like the original, but Naruto never fought Gaara's original form till now so you know why I made this different. Oh and he always fights with Gamabunta, so I had to put Gamabunta's attitude in, you know, equivalent exchange, lol. Good night folks!


	2. Sasuke vs Neji

Hey guys, I got one review with a fight and its… Sasuke vs. Neji! The 2 geniuses together in a 1 on 1 battle to the death! Who will win? I don't even know, but lets find out!

Naruto Character Stats Uchiha Sasuke 

Age: 12

Speed: 25

Strenght: 20

Chakra: 15

Intel: 20

Chakra control: 15

Genjutsu: 10

Rank: Genin

HP: 15

Hyuuga Neji 

Age: 14

Speed: 15

Chakra: 13

Strength: 5

Intel: 35

Chakra control: 200  
Rank: genin

HP: 15

Area: The fight takes place in the spring country, where Naruto destroyed the bad guy, who's name I forgot. There is still a hint of darkness dragons in the area, so both boys better watch out!

"This'll be a fine test to see if I can defeat **HIM!**" said Sasuke.

"A destiny's a destiny, and your destiny has been chosen to fight me." Said a calm Neji.

(Fight Start)

Sasuke ran at Neji and jumped in the air trying to do an aerial kick which Neji dodged at the last minute.

"BYUUGAN!" shouted Neji activating his Byuugan and glared at Sasuke.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" said Sasuke who sent a fireball right at Neji.

"Jyuuken." Neji said and a great gust of wind surrounded his body taking out the fire. Smoke filled where Neji was making Sasuke wondering.

Sasuke: 15 HP, 14 chakra, 15 chakra bar: 40

Neji: 15 HP, 12 chakra, 13 chakra bar: 70

Neji appeared out of the smoke running as fast as he can. Sasuke attempted to punch Neji, and failed as Neji ducked an hit Sasuke on the stomach with his palm, lifting Sasuke into the air. Neji then started to rapidly hit Sasuke in the air 20 times.

Sasuke: 13 HP, 14 health bar: 53, 14 chakra, 15 chakra bar: 40

Neji: 15 HP, 11 chakra, 12 chakra bar: 65

Sasuke hit the ground, and stood up. Then the ground started to shake around Sasuke, and the ground Sasuke was standing on was black for a second. Without thinking, Sasuke jumped out of the black grass he was on just as a giant black dragon flew out of the ground, then it turned and went after Sasuke. Sasuke landed on a tree, and jumped off in the last second, having the Dragon go inside the tree. Then the ground started shaking again, and the ground was black underneath Neji, who jumped, but the dragon came 1 second later hitting Neji! The dragon stayed like that for 5 seconds, hurting Neji, before it has completely vanished.

Neji: 10 HP, 10 chakra(the dragon takes away charka too!)

Sasuke stood and watched Neji on the ground, injured. Pausing to stand. Then Sasuke realized this was his chance. He quickly did his hand signs and when Neji finnaly stood up, Sasuke released a giant rage of fire!

"HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!" shouted Sasuke as tons of fire went out of his mouth and hit poor Neji. When the fire died down, Neji had 3 kunais on his arm, a shuriken on his leg and 5 shurikens and kunais on the ground.

Neji: 9 HP, 10 HP bar: 18

"err… BYUUGAN!" shouted Neji reactivating his Byuugan as the dragon deactivated them.

Neji then started to run at Sasuke, while taking off the weapons on him, and attempted to hit him, while Sasuke attempted to block his attack.

"Blocking wont help!" Neji quickly said before his attack impacted, doing full damage as if Sasuke hadn't blocked, and Sasuke's arms flunged wide open from the shock of pain, as Neji rapidly hit him 2 more times!

Sasuke: 13 HP, 14 health bar: 32, 13 chakra, 14 chakra bar: 35

Neji: 9 HP, 10 HP bar: 18, 9 chakra, 10 chakra bar: 70

Sasuke jumped away from Neji. Then the ground started to shake, and the ground underneath both boys started to shake! Both boys jumped to a tree right when the ground started to shake, and saw two dragons, each going after one boy. Both boys jumped away from the tree in the last minute dodging the dragons, and having the tree absorb the darkness dragons!

"Ayatsuito no Jutsu!" Sasuke said as he landed on the ground and threw shurikens, missing Neji, with a line so small, not even a Byuugan can see(is that even possible? I don't know, but hey, go figure!) and surrounded Neji in the air, and brought him back to the tree!

"Now… **Ryuuka no Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke as he put his hands near his mouth, and unleased tons of fire traveling by rope to the poor Hyuuga!**

Neji: 5 HP, 6 HP bar: 18

Sasuke: 13 HP, 14 health bar: 32, 12 chakra, 13 chakra: 5

Neji quickly used a Jyuugen to get out before Sasuke pulled another attack on his sorry butt. He then ran at Sasuke, looking like he was about to hit, and Sasuke jumped out of the way, as Neji jumped infront of Sasuke, by putting charka in his feet, and when they landed, Neji landed the finishing blow!

"320 POINTS!" shouted the Hyuuga as Sasuke couldn't move, and neji dis 320 blows so fast, by the time he was done, only 1 minute has passed!

Neji: 5 HP, 6 HP bar: 18 , 5 chakra, 6 chakra bar: 70

Sasuke: 0 HP, 0 chakra.

The winner is Neji!

(battle end)

Sorry for the short battle and I know how long its been since I last posted, but I have my own life, and I also have been working on a index, that I'll post with this, so yeah, still working on it. I'm also working on a new genin, well, not really genin, but ranked genin just because he is just as good! Well… they are any way! Choose the next battle! New! Tag teams can be chosen now!

Konoha Squad vs. Naruto(a/n: if Konoha ain't finished when I submit this chapter, then I'll decide chapter 3, but I doubt it, I am not gonna update this any longer!)

Team lonely(Naruto, Sasuke) vs. Team rivals(girls)(Sakura, Ino)

Team rivals(boys)(Rocklee, Neji) vs. Team rivals(girls)(Sakura, Ino)

Rocklee vs. Neji

Team 7 (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura) vs. Team 10 (Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji)

Well that's all, I hope you enjoyed these chapters I have presented you with!


	3. Naruto character Index

7/6/06 Here is the current stats for Naruto Characters and their moves. I just decided to make a index on Naruto characters, so currently I only have a few Naruto and Sasuke's. I'll submit this with chapter 2 now. If there is anything you'd like me to add, I'd love to read it, just IM me on AIM: blastNbullet, or send me a review. I recommend to IM me because you can explain why its important, but I wont be on all the time, so e-mail me whenever. Note: Most information was used from Leafninja, as they got a really noted information data base. This is also how I got the stats for the Naruto characters here. Right now chapter 2 was finished, but I was busy correcting rrors on this, and also making quotes and moves! This will be the only chapter that will be changed! I also added the Konoha squad. I might also will not put this in the fanfic today. 

7/10/06 I decided to post this on fanfic, right now I made up one of Konoha Squads combo attacks and their **ONLY** quote! I also added a few stats of Hatake Kakashi, as well as some of Neji's moves and quotes!

Naruto Character Stats Uzumaki Naruto 

Age: 12

Speed: 20

Strength: 20

Chakra: 20

Intel: 5

Chakra control: 11

Genjutsu: 5

Rank: genin

HP: 15

**Naruto's Quotes:**

Random: "I'm gonna be Hokage!" "I'll never forgive you!" "HAHA! You're gonna lose!" "Peace of Cake." "Out of all people, why do I have to fight a weak person like you?" "Until I become Hokage, I refuse to die!"

Sasuke: "I've been waiting for this… I want to fight you!"

Neji: "You think I'm weak? Well you got another thing coming baka!"

Rocklee: "An even more unique guy came out! Super unique and super bobbed hair… and super eyebrows… I'LL FIGHT THE FUZZY EYEBROWS!"

**Naruto's moves(japaneze, dubbed):**

Taiji Kage Bushin no jutsu – Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu

Explanation: A jutsu used by Jounin, found in a scroll of forbidden jutsus. This jutsu isn't used much, since it takes too much charka, but Uzumaki Naruto says otherwise.

Kage Bushin no jutsu – Shadow Clone Jutsu

Explanation: A jutsu used by Chuunins. This jutsu makes solid clones, and is a weakness to Hyuugas. This is a chuunin ranked skill, used by former Genin Uzumaki Naruto. A powerful attack will destroy these easily, and Hyuugas can't see the real person, but can destroy the shadow doppelgangers with ease.

Naruto Gendan – Uzumaki Barrage, Naruto Barrage(show/manga)

Explanation: Naruto Gendan was the original version, but Uzumaki Barrage sounds more cooler to me. Requires Kage Bushino no jutsu, and is Naruto's only combo move I'll ever use.

Henge no jutsu – change no jutsu

Explanation: a jutsu used for disguises, if damaged in this form, the illusion goes off, and the real person is shown.

Oiroke no Jutsu – Sexy jutsu, Art of the Centerfold (show/manga)

Explanation: Naruto's jutsu that knocks out perverted adults by turning into a sexy naked lady.

Haaremu no Jutsu – Harem jutsu

Explanation: a jutsu that makes thousands of naked sexy ladies, Naruto's jutsu.

1000 years of Death

A move made by Kakashi Hatake. A finger goes into the behind of someon, and is shot in the air.

Rasanegan

A move that only 3 people in the world have mastered: 4th Hokage, Jirraiya and Uzumaki Naruto! It took Hokage and Jirraiya 4 monthes to learn this technique when Naruto learned it in 9 days.

Uchiha Sasuke 

Age: 12

Speed: 25

Strenght: 20

Chakra: 15

Intel: 20

Chakra control: 15

Genjutsu: 10

Rank: Genin

HP: 15

**Sasukes Quotes: **

Random: "This'll be a fine test to see if I can defeat **HIM!**" "Hmmph!" "Dobe!" "Don't worry, I promise to defeat you quickly."

Naruto: "I've been waiting for this… I want to fight you!"

Gaara: "It's **YOU!** You wont defeat me so easily this time!

Sakura: "Sakura… you're annoying…"

**Sasukes moves(Japanese/dubbed):**

Goukakyuu no Jutsu – Fireball jutsu

Explantion: A jutsu that proves a child of the Uchiha clan is no longer a child, but a man. The user inhales charka to his/her stomach, then quickly converts it to his/her mouth, then quickly opening his/her mouth to release a deadly fired, if focused, can kill a man, or in this fic, do 50 damage! Since its hard to control, the user may use his/her hands to help focus, but that doesn't mean he'll/she'll do 100 focused when he/she does it.

**Ryuuka no Jutsu - Dragon Fire Technique**

**Explanation: A jutsu that attacks the enemy from afar, travels through strings to hit its opponent! A very powerful jutsu that takes a lot of charka in this fic!**

**Ayatsuito no Jutsu - String Reeling Technique**

**Explanation: This is used by warriors of the Uchiha clan and Hatake Kakashi. The user uses strings for many reasons, to swing like spiderman(hey, that'll be cool, except it has to be from tree to tree, not building to building…), to trap their opponent, or even kill them! This could also be used to commit suicide, but I don't think they'd do that, not in this fic anyway!**

**Chidori - Raikiri**

**Explanation: This is used by Uchiha Sasuke, and so far known creator, Hatake Kakashi! This is made by forming nature of lightning from chakra, and forming the shape of chakra, to make it more powerful! This is also called 1000 birds chirping as when the user is running at a high speed with it, it sounds like 1000 birds chirping.**

**Housenka no Jutsu – Fire phoenix jutsu**

**Explanation: This is used by the Uchiha clan, as they send a gigantic fire noone can completely control, and you can hide weapons inside the flames! In this fic, since its really hard to control but a lot of fire, it does 100 focus of Goukakyuu no jutsu everytime, along with some damage from the weapons! Also note that it takes a lot of chakra!**

Haruno Sakura 

Age: 12

Speed: 15

Strength: 50

Chakra: 5

Intel: 50

Chakra control: 20

Genjutsu: 10

Rank: Genin

HP: 1

Yamanko Ino 

Age: 13

Speed: 15

Strength: 15

Chakra: 5

Intel: 20

Chakra Control: 20

Rank: Genin

HP: 5

Akimichi Chouji 

Age: 13

Speed: 7

Strength: 25

Chakra: 1

Intel: 5

Chakra control: 3

Rank: Genin

HP: 10

**Nara Shikamaru**

Age: 12

Speed: 12

Strength: 2

Chakra: 5

Intel: 200

Chakra control: 3

Rank: chuunin

Hp: 5

**Hyuga Hinata**

Age: 13

Speed: 15

Chakra: 2

Strength: 1

Intel: 35

Chakra control: 200

Rank: genin

HP: 5

**Aburame Shino**

Age: 13

Speed: 16

Chakra: 14

Strength: 5

Intel: 9

Chakra control: 200

Rank: genin

Hp: 10

**Inuzuka Kiba**

Age: 13

Speed: 40

Chakra: 5

Strength: 40

Intel: 5

Chakra control: 10

Rank: genin

HP: 15

**Gaara **

Age: 13

Speed?

Chakra?

Strength?

Intel: 20

Chakra control: 100

Rank: genin

HP: 15

Temari 

Age: 16

Speed: 20

Chakra: 5

Strength: 15

Intel: 150

Chakra control: 20

Rank: genin

HP: 15

Kankouro 

Age: 15

Speed: 20

Chakra: 15

Strength: 1

Intel: 50

Chakra control: 1

Rank: genin

HP: 17

**Rock Lee**

Age: 14

Speed: 22, 25, 50

Chakra: 0

Strength: 200

Intel: 30

Chakra control: 0

Rank: genin

HP: 25

Hyuuga Neji 

Age: 14

Speed: 15

Chakra: 13

Strength: 5

Intel: 35

Chakra control: 200  
Rank: genin

HP: 15

Neji quotes:

Random: "A destiny's a destiny, and your destiny has been chosen to fight me."

Naruto: "You're destined to be a loser ninja forever and ever, you are not worthy enough to fight me! Your destiny has been chosen!"

Rocklee: "You again… when will you ever learn that your destiny will not include defeating me."

Ino: "Fighting you will make me look bad, but if you strike, we fight to the death!"

Neji's moves:

Palm hit

Explanation: A basic attack that looks like a scratch, but is more powerful. With the Byuugan, it'll take chakra everytim Neji lands a blow, but in exchange, Neji does 7 damage on his opponent with that scratch instead of 1

320 points

Explanation: this move is useful against a powerful opponent, with a lot of health, since it takes 2250 of damage! Well around there anyway. Also it only takes a min, but in exchange, Neji must give up more chakra then he ussualy does with normal attacks. This is not only 320 normal attacks, but it also takes away the enemies chakra, making it that in 3 minutes, Neji will win. Note in ways this can do less damage then it normaly does in some conditions, say Naruto's kyuubi state, or Sasukes cursed state.

Jyuugen(not checking if I spelled it right)

Explanation: this attack is a very high rotation, much like the Rasanegan but weaker and it surrounds Neji's entire body protecting him! Neji will be protected from millions of weapons surround him, and he knows when to use it because of his Byuugan.

Superior Byuugan

Explanation: Unlike Hyuuga Hinata's Byuugan, this one goes in a 360 decree angle, surrounding Neji for 50 meteres! Sadly there is a blind spot Neji is trying to overcome, which is right under his nose, if his nose was on the back of his head. This blind spots goes diagnolly up to the 50 meter limit! Note that if Neji blinks, then the Byuugan will be completely useless and it will wear off, so Neji must keep his eyes open at all times when using the Byuugan.

Ten Ten 

Age: 14

Speed: 11

Chakra: 10

Strength: 1

Intel: 25

Chakra control: 1

Rank: genin

HP: 13

Konohamaru Corps 

Age: 10, 10, 10

Speed: 11

Chakra: 15

Strength: 13

Intel: 20

Chakra control: 1

Rank: Genin

HP: 13

Note: the Konoha Squad is 3 people counting as one, since they are weak. I added all 3 peoples stats so they have a even chance on fighting people like Rocklee and Naruto. Since these 3 are ranked Accademy, I had to put them to Genin. Later, there will be a chart explaining this.

Konohamaru Corps quotes:

Always:"I AM KONOHAMARU! THE LEADER!" " I am the sassiest girl in pre-school, MOEGI!" " I love algebra! Udon!" "Together we make the, Konohamaru Corps!"

Konohamaru Corps moves:

Udon Moegi Konohamaru

Explanation: Udon distracts the opponent when Moegi quickly brings the opponent into the air with a simple move, and Konohamaru jumps at the opponent in the air, and does 3 strikes with a kunai. The combo ends with Moegi and Udon attacks from below the opponent with a punch in the air, and Konohamaru landing into the opponent with a stab of the Kunai in the leg!

Hatake Kakashi 

Age: 29

Speed: 25

Chakra: 13

Strength: 35

Intel: 74

Chakra control: 110

Rank: ANBU

HP: 50

Note: since Kakashi is so strong, it'll take 3 genin to fight him!


End file.
